


Mine

by GalacticTwink



Series: Symbrock [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Link, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, i guess kind of, its just porn i dont have more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: Eddie goes out and finds himself something cute, but a certain symbiote has something to say about it





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WordsAreScribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreScribbles/gifts).



> should I be putting these all in one work? Probably. Will I? no

I insist on picking up the bill, offering my arm out to my date and escorting them out of the restaurant. It wasn’t a fancy place or anything, but they had a good time. Or at least I assume I did, based on the way they’re grabbing at my ass; pulling me down for a kiss out in the parking lot once we’re clear of the door. 

They look at me over the rim of their glasses, eyelids heavy though they should be sober. I give them my helmet, waiting for their arms to wrap tightly around my chest before zipping down the road; pulling up in front of their building and letting them off. My blue haired beauty drags my shoulders over for another sloppy kiss, nodding back at the door in invitation. I didn’t think the date was  _ that _ good.

I swing my leg over my bike and follow them in, letting them lead me through their apartment into the bedroom. I didn’t think to ask what they have, but it’s all the same to me really. They keep the lights toned down, hands roaming my body and tugging at my clothes instantly; getting them from my body and pressing their mouth to mine as their hands find my dick to grope. 

**Eddie.**

They shove a hand into my briefs, guiding one of my own up under their shirt to cup their breasts. Moving my underwear down my thighs with my jeans, they climb on top of me; grinding the soft fabric of their own underwear against my hard cock. 

**Eddie.**

Venom makes me jerk, the enby on top of me pushing down in return; planting their hands on my shoulders and riding me. 

**Stop. Eddie.**

I try to tune Venom back in for a second, but I’m a little distracted at the moment. 

**We are going to leave.**

I shake my head, taking my date by the shoulders themselves and holding them still for a second. 

“Hang on-”

**We go** **_now._ **

He jerks my body, pushing the enby still sitting in my lap over onto their bed and pushing me up onto my feet. I scramble to pull my briefs up tightly over my hard cock, shoving it into my jeans. 

“I’m sorry- I have to go.” I leave them sitting in bed, pulling my shirt up over my head as I leave; grabbing my helmet and zipping back home on my bike well over the speed limit. 

Venom makes sure I go inside, slamming the lock on the door and popping up from my shoulder to snarl at me. 

**What was that?**

“What was what?” I laugh nervously, but my monster isn’t in the mood for it. He takes our body into our room and slams the door for good measure. 

**Clothes, off.**

I have too much self preservation to even hesitate on that, pulling off my already disheveled clothes and leaving myself in my tight briefs for the second time tonight. I peel those off too, cock still hard despite Venom being threatening. Or, maybe because of that. 

He peels back to look at me, pearly eyes squinted into slits. 

**Dirty.**

Wh. Of all the things, that throws me out of whack more than I thought he could. 

“I took a shower before I left the house, V. It’s not like I was out rolling in the mud, I’m still clean.”

**She touch Eddie, now you’re dirty.**

“Hey now. Mad or not why don’t you try that again V.” I cross my arms over my chest, waiting. My alien caulks his head at me, probably going through my head before he tries again. 

**They touched you, now Eddie dirty.**

“There, much better- wait, what?” he gives me the ‘you heard me’ look, reaching out with his tendrils to touch me; stroking me chest and shoulders and finding everywhere my date had touched me as if to rub that away. He licks the side of my face, making me snort and peak up a little smile even though we’re mad at each other right now I guess.

He waits until I tilt my face towards him to kiss me, though it’s more just him shoving his tongue down my throat than anything else. I reach forward to grab at him, holding onto Venom as one of his appendages reaches my dick; circling my base slowly and moving on without giving me anything. 

Pulling back from me, Venom moves our body up onto our bed; leaving me face down and ass up. Now he strokes my cock, wrapping one tendril around my shaft while another teases at my hole. His version of fingering me, pushing into my ass and stretching me out sloppily with ease. I open up for him like no one else, and I still don’t know if I’m just that big of a slut for him or it’s an alien thing. 

**Mine. Eddie needs to remember he’s mine.**

He doesn’t bother pulling out, changing his tendril while it’s still inside me and pushing my walls out as he gets bigger; filling me up with his cock and not sparing me a moment to get used to the much larger object before starting in on me. Venom is always rough to a degree, but he rams into me harder than usual; rocking my whole body and shoving my face into the mattress as he takes me. Not that I’m complaining, moans muffled but back still arching to push up against his cock to ask for more.

My body trembles, hands scrambling to grip the blankets near me tightly as I come against my chest; ass clenching around Venom’s dick and making the alien let out  low groan and make an effort to push further into me. 

**Mine.**

He growls, gripping me closer to him and thrusting tightly into my hole; cock twitching inside me. 

“God, yes, V. I’m yours. All yours, baby I’m all for you.” with one final shove to bury his dick inside me Venom comes; flooding my hole full of his thick jizz and staying put, not letting any of his seed escape until he sees fit. I can feel the slightest bit ooze from my ass and onto my thighs, but its so thick and just sits inside me. 

Venom curls around me, head settling near my chest and tongue shooting out to affectionately lick the side of my face. I cuddle him, nuzzling against him sweetly. 

“Yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> wc/ 1077
> 
> You can also find me on [ Tumblr ](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com) where I take (anon or not) requests and input!


End file.
